callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kar98k
The Mauser Karabiner 98k (abbreviated "Kar98k" or "K98k") was the Wehrmacht's standard issue infantry rifle during World War II. It was introduced in 1935 and incorporates the classic Mauser bolt action design. It holds five rounds of 7.92x57mm ammunition (also known as 8mm Mauser) in an internal magazine fed by a five round stripper clip. The Karabiner 98k is the carbine version of the Gewehr 98Mauser Guns - Gun Collecting - KAR 98K Carbine. The Karabiner 98k was used on all fronts in World War II ,and still even sees service in third-world conflicts; some have been found in use by insurgents in the Iraq War. Mauser continues the 98 Rifle line by producing the M 98Mauser: M 98 Basic Options. Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive The Karabiner 98k is powerful with extremely high accuracy. If an enemy is hit in the head or chest, it's a one-shot kill, so accuracy matters. A scoped version of this weapon is the Axis' sniper rifle. It operates exactly the same as it's non-scoped counterpart, but it can be only loaded one round at a time. Image:kar98k_1.png|Regular view Image:kar98kiron_1.png|Ironsight view Image:kar98ksniper_1.png|Regular sniper variant view Image:kar98ksniperiron_1.png|Scoped view Call of Duty 2 The Kar98k is the same as it is in Call of Duty, except for the change in the type of ironsight. Image:K98k_2.png|Regular view Image:kar98kiron_2.png|Ironsight view Image:kar98sniper_2.png|Regular sniper variant view Image:kar98ksniperiron_2.png|Scoped view Call of Duty 3 The Kar98 is the same as previous games, except the ironsight is more like the one in Call of Duty 1. Call of Duty: World at War The Kar98k is unlocked at level 41. All bolt actions have the same accuracy and damage, with the only differences being fire rate (the Mosin-Nagant, strictly speaking, is the only bolt-action rifle that has a low fire rate, but is still comparable to the rest), reload time, and iron sights. The time to rotate the bolt for all bolt-action rifles are quite the same (Mosin-Nagant is the exception) and the reload time for all bolt-action rifles follow the same pattern and thus being the same (scoped and non scoped), though, some reload times maybe slightly faster than others (just by a few milliseconds.) Double Tap perk does not decrease the rotating motion. The Kar98k is relatively fast in both fire rate and the iron sights are quite easy to use as they are comparable to the MP5 and Heckler and Koch weapons of CoD4. The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased and visibility over range is increased, as well as an increased reload time and a separate aiming mechanism, peculiar to sniper rifle class weapons. The Kar98k can be said to be the true sniper rifle when using the iron sights because of its comfortable aiming mechanism; it is like the MP5 and it large enough for long distance aiming. The weapon is found during the Soviet Red Army campaign and is usually used than the Mosin-Nagant in the campaign because of the many German troops that use it, thus, more ammo is readily available than killing your own allies for Mosin-Nagant ammo. On "Heart of the Reich" it is used in the early battles, but as you enter the Reichstag superior officers and SS Waffen Guards use the Gewehr 43 and STG-44s. Gallery Image:Kar98k.jpg|A Kar98k rifle Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call_of_Duty_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2:_Big_Red_One_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons